Story:Starship Archer/Be All My Sins Remember'd/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Federation Battlegroup is approaching Betazed, as a fleet of Dominion/Cardassian ships are in from of the planet spread out on different sides of the planet to keep it defended. INT-'ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT)' Captain Taylor gets up from the Captain's chair and is shocked by what she's seeing on the viewer. TAYLOR Damn that's a lot of ships. Ensign Martin looks at her console. ENS. MARTIN One thousand two hundred fifty-six ships in the enemy fleet, Captain Commodore Samuels has signaled us to get into position for the attack. Captain Taylor walks to the helm console. TAYLOR (to Kara) Kara get us into position please full impulse. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Aye, Captain getting into position now. Taylor turns to Ensign Martin. TAYLOR Ensign have a taskforce of forty-one Starships to follow us to the Western hemisphere. Ensign Martin inputs commands into the console. ENS. MARTIN (nods) Aye, Captain. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer and her task force gets into position and is nose to nose with the Cardassian fleet on the Western Hemisphere. INT-'CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM' Captain Taylor is looking at the plans to attack the enemy when the doors chimed. TAYLOR Come. Sito walks into the ready room and stands at attention. SITO Lieutenant Sito Jaxa reporting as ordered Captain. TAYLOR At ease Lieutenant Sito. Sito sits down in front of the desk. TAYLOR I'm sure you've heard that Lieutenant Mason has returned to duty as Chief Tactical Officer, I'm promoting you to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and the position of Strategic Operations Officer. Taylor hands Sito the PADD with her new orders and her third pip with a black dot. SITO (Nods) Thank you Captain I won't let you down. Sito leaves the Ready Room as Taylor goes back to work. EXT-SPACE The Archer and her battlegroup are nose to nose with the Cardassian Battlegroup. INT-'ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT)' At the MSD Lieutenant Commander Sito is briefing both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin on her review of the plan. SITO I am worried about this plan will fail. TAYLOR The Commodore assured me that it will work. Martin turns to Taylor. MARTIN We could test it in the holo-deck to be sure. Taylor nods and both Sito and Martin leave the bridge. INT-'Holodeck - Bridge (RED ALERT)' Sito is at tactical as the ship jolts hard under fire. SITO Five more fighters have shown up on sensors! Martin is sitting at the helm. MARTIN Initiating evasive sequence beta nine three. More showers of sparks erupt and coolant spews from the ceiling. SITO (Off her console) Shields are buckling, hull breach on deck nine. Then a huge shower of sparks and coolant spews and klaxon sounds. MARTIN Computer, reset program. Program resets. SITO (Sighs) We got whooped. Martin turns to her. MARTIN Yeah we did Sito, (sighs) We gotta tell the Captain. They leave the Holo-deck. EXT-SPACE The Archer and her battlegroup are ready to fight. INT-'ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT)' On the viewer shows the bridge of the USS Cantabrian as Commodore Samuel is sitting in the Captain's Chair. SAMUELS (On viewer) You can't be serious Captain? Taylor is at the helm next to Lieutenant Carlson. TAYLOR I am sir my first officer and Strategic Officer thinks this plan will fail. SAMUELS (On viewer) We can't retreat now we're to close to----. Taylor turns to Ensign Martin. TAYLOR Ensign? Ensign Martin looks at her console. ENS. MARTIN (Off her console) It appears that the Cardassians are jamming our coms! Both Taylor and Martin goes to their chairs. TAYLOR Great ready all weapons, shields to full! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. MASON Phasers are at full power, shields are at eighty percent. Taylor tapped her combadge. TAYLOR (to com) Engineering why are the shields at eighty percent? CUT TO: INT-'MAIN ENGINEERING' CLARKSON (to com) They've not fully recharged from the last engagement Captain. TAYLOR (Over com) Acknowledge try to get them to full power Lieutenant. CLARKSON (to com) Aye, Captain. INT-'ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT)' Commander Martin turns to Captain Taylor. MARTIN With our shields at eighty percent let's hope they hold out. Taylor is worried. (End of Act Two, Fade out)